The Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display technology is a technology that realizes display by means of reversible discoloration generated by light-emitting materials under the driving of current. An OLED display has advantages such as ultra-light, ultra-thin, high brightness, large viewing angle, low voltage, low power consumption, quick response, high definition, shake-proof, bendable, low cost, simple process, using few raw materials, high light-emitting efficiency and wide range of temperature, and is considered as the most promising new-generation display technology.